I Got Your Back
by Winchesterssexylittlevixens
Summary: Meet two sisters, Nikki and Ashton one is a skilled hunter the other, has a normal life. What will happen when they are both exposed to the Winchesters. Sam/OC Dean/OC


**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything Supernatural, Just the Marie Sisters

**I Got Your Back**

**Chapter 1**

Nikki Marie wasn't your average girl, she was a hunter, just like her parents. Although they tried to keep her from it, she wasn't going to pass up a chance to kick some ass.

Her younger sister Ashton Marie, was the opposite of her, after the failed attempt at keeping Nikki from the hunting world.

They thought Ashton wouldn't turn out like her oldest sister and they were right. While Nikki was more of the wild, rebellious, badass type.

Ashton was more of the... shy, quiet, nose always in a book type.

Of course it was hard for Nikki, leaving her family behind, but this was her calling and she couldn't ignore it.

hen she met up with hunters by the name of John and Dean Winchester, she knew her world would never be the same again.

Nikki was 21 and Dean was 25, they had been working together for the past six months and were growing closer every day.

They had just got back from a hunt and Nikki threw herself onto her bed as Dean fixed the salt lines, John went for a shower.

"Sometimes I even wonder why I got into this business." Nikki chuckled.

Dean smiled at her as he unlaced his boots and placed them next to his bed. "Oh come on Nik it could be worse"

She lifted her head to look over at him "Yeah like how Dean?" Dean looked at Nikki, not knowing what to say. She continued

"At least you didn't have to have leave your family behind to go out doing this. I was rebellious back then, I went against my parents when all they were trying to do was protect me.. and I went against them."

Dean just looked at her "Why would you choose this life Nikki?" he asked she turned over onto her back and covered her eyes with her left arm

"Like I say, I rebelled my parents never wanted this life for me, my sister has no idea what I do"

Dean looked at her, there was something about her, he felt like they were somehow connected.

"So this sister of yours you've never really talked about her" Dean said as he walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

Nikki looked at Dean, "It's not something I usually like talking about." He nodded deciding not to push her, he ran his hand through his hair

wanna beer?" he walked over to the refrigerator

Nikki sighed and sat up "Yeah sure"

Dean grabbed two beers, walked back over to Nikki and sat down next to her and passed her the chilled bottle.

"Thanks" she twisted off the cap and took a long pull. The bathroom door opened and John walked out

"I'm going out to meet up with a close friend of mine, who's also a hunter. You guys want anything while I'm out?" John asked.

Nikki looked across to him "No thanks John i'm good" "No thanks dad" Dean answered "Well alright then, I'll see you two later"

He walked over to the door being careful not to disturb the salt line and closed it behind him.

Nikki looked at Dean, "well, looks like its just us." she chuckled

Dean smiled his trademark smirk and took another sip from his bottle "Yeah looks that way"

"Don't be getting any idea's Winchester" Nikki smirked as she walked over to the trash can and dropped her empty bottle into it. Dean smirked, "what makes you think I am?"

"I just know you that's all, I know that look" Nikki laughed "Don't be so ridiculous Dean" She had

to admit she didn't trust herself alone with him.

Dean looked at her, not believing her for a second, she could feel the heat rise up her neck to her cheeks, as Dean walked closer to her. "You can trust me Nik."

He was inches away from her, he looked down at her, eyes glancing from her eyes to her full lips.

Nikki's breath suddenly became fast and heavy, Dean's hand cupped her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips.

he kiss surprised Nikki and at the same time, she was loving the feeling of it. once the kiss was over, they pulled away from one another.

Nikki's breathing clamed a little "Ok where did that come from?"

Dean chuckled, "let's just say its something I've been wanting to do since I met you"

she stood there in front of this gorgeous man not believing what she had just heard

Nikki looked down at the floor, blushing. "your just saying that"

"What? why would you say that Nikki, I wouldn't just say that to you" "Of course you would, most guys like you who look at girls like me would." Nikki said "Girl's like you Nikki?"

"You know what I mean." she looked at him, her hand going up and down her body

Dean licked his lips as his eyes travelled her tan, toned body, Nikki saw his gaze. "I rest my case."

Nikki looked at Dean, "I like you Dean, a lot I do. But I dated a guy who was like you, we were to together for 1 year and he broke my heart. And now I'm just scared that its going to happen again."

"I won't do that to you Nikki, you know I won't" she looked up at him "How do I know that Dean, I've known you for six months"

Dean looked at her, "give me a chance to prove it to you, over these past six months I've been falling for you, your unlike any girl I've ever met.

Just give me a chance to prove it to you." She closed the gap between them and placed her lips gently to his.

Dean kissed her back, one way or another he was going to prove to her that he loved her.

Dean gently pushed Nikki up against the wall as his hands travelled to her ass, Nikki moaned into the kiss, her hands running through dean's hair.

Her hands travelled down to Dean's shoulders and flipped her position so now Dean was against the wall.

Just as Dean's hands were travelling up Nikki's shirt they heard the motel room door open, it was John.

He eyed the pair and walked over to the table taking his jacket off along with way

Dean and Nikki looked at each other then back at John, "Dad I can explain." Dean said

John glared over his shoulder at him anger filling his eyes, Nikki moved away from Dean and sat down on her bed.

**"**Dean I need to speak with you, in private." John said, they both walked out the door leaving Nikki alone.

"Dean, I'm only going to say this once. You can't get close to this girl your both going to end up hurt. Look at me and your mother Dean, I've been where you are now and I can't see you like that"

Dean tried to protest but John wouldn't have any of it. They both walked back into the motel

"I'm going for a shower" Dean walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Nikki, can we talk?" John asked, she placed the remote down on the nightstand and moved to the edge of the bed "Sure John" he sat down next to her

"I don't know the best way to say this so I'm going to come out with it. I think you should leave." "What? Why do you think that?"

"I know you and Dean have been getting close. And i'm doing what i think is best for my son." John said. She looked over at him

"Really? And does Dean know were having this little talk John?" John looked at Nikki, "No he doesn't"

"So you just expect me to leave and not say anything to him?" "That's exactly what i want you to do"

Nikki looked over towards the bathroom door, she could hear the hot water running. She stood up and started grabbing her clothes and shoving them into her duffle.

"In time you'll understand." John said, She glared at him "Whatever John, see ya around" she threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the door slamming it behind her.

Dean walked out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, walking to grab his clothes. "Where's Nikki?"

John looked over at his eldest son and sighed "She's gone Dean"


End file.
